


Once so beautiful

by murmfiction



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hentai, Intense, M/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, caged, sauron/arwen, three days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmfiction/pseuds/murmfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Sauron once wanted to rule the world. Now all he wants is a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction. I must admit I do not really like Arwen but this pairing is requested by a member of fanfiction.net "mr.War" and I also must admit I love writing this! Hopefully it also will give you some joy.
> 
> Requests always are welcome, just as reviews. I badly need them to improve my writing skills.
> 
> Thank you all for the great support, you really encourage me to write more and more!

Author – Leon (leonshadow@live.nl)

Title – Once so beautiful

Part – 1/…

Rating - NC-17

Pairing - Sauron/Arwen

Summary – AU: Lord Sauron once wanted to rule over the world. Now all he wants is a lady.

Archive - Our site www.murmfiction.angelfire.com

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this. 

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback. This story already has been improved by Chris Wielink; again, thanks!

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

Author’s notes – Never thought I’d write about Arwen, but thanks to “Mr. War” I will.

**Chapter 1**

She woke up. Her face lay against a cold and sticky surface. Her vision was vague as she dared to open her eyes. Her head hurt, not very different from her body. Her once-so-pale skin looked filthy now. Her hands were shaking. Her once so beautiful looking tunic was covered with dust and tears.

Her memory was vague, for now at least. She managed to slowly sit up by leaning on her arms like a goddess would, though she lacked the elegance of a goddess right now. Her arms now shivered with the weight they carried. She stared at them, lifting one of her arms to rub into her eyes, hoping she’d make herself able to see things more clearly, but apparently all she could do was wait for her vision to clear up on its’ own.

After quite a long period of time her eyes finally decided to give her clear vision again, although what she saw didn’t brighten her up. She saw walls covered with blood, adorned with scratches and “decorated” with several hooks and chains. The floor on the other hand was only covered with dirt and a bone or two. She was in a prison; a prison that couldn’t be from an elf, nor a human. None would treat a room like this.. Not even a dwarf!

Orcs…

Her bright blue eyes tried to look through the small window on one side of the prison but she would have to get up to see anything. One thing was sure, the darkened skies certainly were Mordor’s, providing she could remember her father’s words about Mordor correctly. A place where evil doesn’t sleep, where no plant life exists and where the skies are always dark.

She stroked the side of her face and noticed a trail of dried tears. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Her back ached and her throat was sore. She got on her knees and caressed her raven-black waves of hair. She licked her lips and gulped once, a futile attempt to make her throat hurt less. She pulled her hair a little backwards so it’d be behind her ears. Then she finally crawled, clumsily, unwilling to touch the dirty floor with her delicate hands, and used the handle of the door to pull herself up straight. Her race was tall so it was no problem for her to look through the small window of the door. She took a hold of one of the bars and looked around until her sharp elven senses noticed movements in the corridors of the filthy halls this dungeon housed. She hobbled back to where she had woken up without falling down, to her relief.

Her ears told her only one person was coming closer. An armoured person who’d be taller than.. or perhaps simply heavier than any kind of creature she’d ever seen. The unknown creature stopped before her door. She only saw its chest, for it was way too tall. The creature opened the door. She was simply terrified by the sight of the masked darkness before her.

Not “a” creature, it was “ **the** ” creature, the most feared one of all: Lord Sauron.

The man walked into her little prison and simply stared at her, as if he were taking in the view, admiring his prisoner even. Her eyes betrayed her fear, a feature he adored. With the silence between them and his pleasure in her pain growing, so did her fear. She turned her head away from him, feeling exposed and dishonoured, but there was nothing she could do. She knew what had happened to her, but not for what reason.

‘Quel re, Arwen en’ Rivendel’1 Sauron spoke. His voice was deep and intense as if he were speaking to a crowd of millions.

Her eyes widened only more as she heard that familiar speech. ‘Ed' i'ear ar' elenea..’2 she said, ‘Mankoi naa lle sinome?’3

Sauron only grinned slightly as he heard her sweet voice: ‘Oh my lady, there is no reason for you to worry. I apologize for this inconvenience, Lle maa quel, please khila amin.’4  He then took her hand and made his way out of the prison, through the corridors and out of the rotten dungeons. She arrived with him in a beautiful looking room which was, unlike her prison and anything else she’d seen, kept and cleaned well.

‘Do not dare to use my speech in such awful way!’, she spoke angrily. She pulled herself free from the man and walked further into the room. To her embarrassment, she showed quite a bit of skin, due to the tunic who failed in its duty to cover her body. Besides her legs, that were visible at some angles, and her arms, due to the torn sleeves, the smooth pale skin from her belly was also in plain view.

The dark lord didn’t really seem to mind that, having stared enough. He walked to a bathroom which was attached to the bedroom they were in. He filled the bath and walked back to her. ‘Go clean yourself up. I will help you.’ he said. He didn’t act on his command yet, awaiting the response of his guest.

‘You will help me?’, she seemed to be quite shocked by this offer and walked past him into the bathroom. ‘I will clean myself.’ But before she even had a chance to close the door Sauron stood next to her. She was startled and fell backwards but the dark lord managed to catch her before she could hurt herself.

‘I will help you, whether you want it or not.’, his voice sounding more vexed this time.

She remained quiet, as she feared any consequences a protest might have, and let Sauron take off her tunic, under tunic and leggings. She quickly moved into the bath and covered her nicely shaped breasts with her arms, a red glow on her face.

Sauron took off his gauntlets and knelt down. He took some soap and started cleaning her body. Feet.. Legs..  over her hips and belly up to her breasts. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him so she simply looked away and let him wash her.

He stared at her petite pinkish nipples, but there were no intimate touches. It was as if he were a simple servant. Arms.. Strong shoulders.. Neck.. Jaw.. Cheeks.. And at last, her hair. He grabbed some shampoo and washed her hair thoroughly. Her eyes hadn’t changed; they were still filled with fear and her cheeks now showed her humiliation and embarrassment as well.

He helped her out of the bath and dried her with a towel. She didn’t move a muscle. ‘I need different clothes.’ she spoke softly. Sauron simply gestured her to follow him. There, on the bed, lay a dark coloured tunic. She quickly made her way to the bed and grabbed it, putting it on as quick as her body allowed her to. Sauron only stared at her while putting on his gauntlets. She stroked through her hair, which hadn’t dried completely, and pulled it behind her ears again.

Looking around her, she studied the room. All the while Sauron only paid attention to her. The tunic suited her perfectly; a thin waist, her shoulders round with only a small edge to them. The tunic was now covered with the waves of her black hair, making it look as if the two were connected. The light blue decorations on the tunic matched the colour of her eyes. It was an amazing sight.

‘Three days left.’ she heard out of nowhere. ‘What?’, she answered confused. ‘Three days until your father will be here.’ Sauron explained.

She sighed of relief and smiled again. Soon she’d see her father.  He’d take her home and everything would be fine again.

‘Rest now; I will see you again this evening, Arwen.’ he said, as he walked out of the room. She heard the door being locked. For now, she merely was relieved to know she was safe and that all would be well soon.

 

**Translations:**

  1. _A good day, Arwen of Rivendell._

  2. _By the sea and stars.._

  3. _Why are you here?_

  4. _Follow me please, my Lady._





	2. Once so beautiful pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen finds out what Sauron is like without his armour, or could she be wrong?

**Chapter 2**

When Arwen finally had some time alone, she decided to allow herself to have a little proper rest. She walked to the gigantic bed, which was placed in the middle of the room, and laid down.

‘Three days’ she thought, her face covered with a satisfied smile. That was until she realised that her father would never be able to travel that far in such short a time. Would Sauron be lying to her? Her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by an unsure frown. She turned onto her side and allowed her head to rest on one of her hands. What if she’d been here for a longer period of time?

Her father must have been searching for weeks. She couldn’t bear to think about it, the worries and pain her father must’ve gone through. She felt her body shiver and crawled up a bit to pull down the blanket she was lying on top of. She then stretched herself again and pulled the blanket over her body.

More thoughts began to boil up, all of them worrying. She had showed herself to Sauron, the one who was despised by most. He had touched her and she had allowed him to do so. What was wrong with her? She’d always preferred to die than to be touched by such an unworthy soul. Why did she make this exception?

‘He was too intimidating.’ She thought to herself but her mind remained restless. She felt tears welling up and squeezed her eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths. ‘Father will come’ she pulled the blanket over her head, obscuring even her dark, flowing hair. ‘Everything will be alright’

Seconds, minutes, even hours went by until Arwen heard the door being unlocked. Was it evening already? She pulled the blanket down and sat up to face whatever was behind the door. When nobody came in nor gave her any message, she got up and looked through the window of her room:  As always, only darkness greeted her. She sighed, it was hopeless.

She walked to the other side of the room and stared into the mirror. Her hair had dried completely and looked fine, only a comb was necessary to make a few little adjustments. After she found a comb she combed her hair thoroughly and stared into the mirror again. She wasn’t used to wearing dark clothing but somehow it looked quite well on her.

Later that evening one of the orcs guided her to a big dinner room. Apparently the orc had opened her door and had quietly waited for her to get ready before making his presence known. She sat down in a huge chair and studied the room quietly: the room was aligned with the finest of art and the incredibly long table in front of her, must have been the biggest table she’d ever seen.

It didn’t take long until a tall man entered the room. His beauty, which could equal the looks of Thranduil of Mirkwood, astonished her. She had never seen this man before. He had his hair combed backwards with perfection; his face was slim and curved beautifully. He walked closer until she could properly see his eyes: Blood-red pupils and a fire in his eyes that was mesmerizing.

The man said nothing, but put a plate of food on the table. He also filled one glass of dark red wine for her and walked to the other side of the table, placing another plate he was holding onto the table and filled the second glass with the same wine. It looked incredible to see this man carry that much at once in a perfectly elegant way. It was almost as if he did this daily. Would he be prisoned in here too and forced to work for Sauron?

“Thank you sir.” she said politely and looked back at her food until the man sat down on the other side of the table. Then it hit her: Sauron... It were those eyes which revealed his identity but still she could barely believe it.

“I hope you had a good rest.” He said with a subtle grin, showing he too knew that she had only just noticed who he was. He didn’t wait for an answer and took a sip of his wine, holding the glass smoothly between his long, skinny fingers. “You may start eating, dear.” He placed his glass down and grabbed his fork to start on the meal himself .

The food, Arwen thought to herself, could rival the royal kitchen in Rivendel. Perhaps it was even better! “May I ask whom this food was cooked by?” She asked in an almost nervous way, for she knew only the real elves of Rivendel were able to make such delightful combinations of food, especially the vegetables of course. She thought one of her people had prepared it, also being imprisoned here.

“It was all prepared by the one who is eating it right in front of you, my lady.” He answered calmly, but he was enjoying this more than most things; the confusion on her face and the worrying thoughts. He almost could feel the heat of all those burning questions his guest had not yet asked.

Arwen ate some of the salad, trying not to look too shocked. She did not believe him though. She sighed and continued eating until the thought of eating in further silence maddened her. “This cannot be yours! This is prepared by an elf of Rivendell or Lothlórien at le…“  “Maiar know more than you think. I am as wise as Gandalf, or Curumo. I probably know even more than they do..”

“There is no possible way you’d know more than Mithrandir who wanders around these lands continuously” She had stopped eating and leaned with both of her lower arms on the edge of the table.

“You know nothing about me.” Sauron explained.  Arwen, now thinking she had the upper hand in this conversation went on, now raising her voice: “The people of the Shire! I bet you don’t know them at all!”

“Hobbits they are called. I know everything about them. I have seen everything of these lands, Arwen.” Sauron said, silencing Arwen. His voice was still calm, though. Maddeningly calm even. “You may think I only watched over the lands I can view from my residence, but I have more than one pair of eyes.”

Arwen first stared at the pale man before her and then looked down in defeat. She continued eating, now in complete silence again. She also drank her wine, which was sublime. After dinner she got up and looked around for one of the orcs to guide her back to her room.

The dark lord only ate a bit and stared at her, then followed her with his eyes as she rose from her chair. “We have not finished our business here just yet. Allow me to guide you elsewhere than your room.” He rose from his chair and walked into her direction. He held his arm bended in her direction, inviting her to join him. After a long silence she wrapped her arm around his and allowed him to guide her to a different part of his castle-like residence.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron guides Arwen elsewhere than her own room and acts otherwise than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I had a lack of inspiration on this one so I continued writing the other ones for a while but I'm glad I was able to write this now anyway. There could be some mistakes here and there because it hasn't been read by anybody else.

**Chapter 3**

“Undress.” He said “Please.” He continued when he saw the offended look of her. He had guided her to a totally different room which was dedicated to a huge bath only. The room was smaller than most rooms, those she’d seen then, and steamy because of the heat coming from the water.

He let go of her arm and took off his tunic, therewith he revealed the pale skin of his muscled torso and now only was wearing some beautiful looking leggings. The leggings were no ordinary ones though she hadn’t noticed them yet: they were made of some kind of black snake-like leather. Her deduction was proven wrong when he took these leggings off: the fabric was all different on the inside and couldn’t be leather at all.

Arwen stared at it for a moment until she noticed the look of the man before her and how weird it must’ve looked to see her staring like that.

“Dragon skin.” He answered without hearing the question. “You are interested in a fabric while I stand before you, bare skinned.” He now spoke with a bit of an amused smirk playing upon his lips.

 

She now looked up at him and realised he indeed was naked, which caused her to look offended again. “I’m not going to bathe with you.”

“You are.” Sauron said as he took a few steps closer and pushed her against one of the walls which was covered with condense and made chills ran up Arwen’s spine. It looked as if his eyes only grew as he got closer, just as his frame: the man was huge compared to her.

His body was pressed against hers while she only tried to move to one of the sides but his strong arms kept her in place. “These three days you are mine.” He emphasised his words by tightening his grip on her, pulling her closer and by placing a few wet kisses in the nape of her neck.

Arwen didn’t respond to the filthy touches nor his foul words. She simply removed the first two layers of her clothes after pushing him away again. At last she took off her undergarments, finally exposing the beautiful silken skin. She covered her breasts with one of her arms and carefully got into the water while Sauron only admired her lovely curves. She looked like a true goddess.

He got in after her and didn’t even take effort to “smoothly come closer”. He just sat down beside her, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her, face-to-face, onto his lap in one swift movement. Her breasts rested against his chest for a moment until she started wrestling again and moved her bottom more backwards, but he lifted his knees in order to make her slide back against his crotch.

“So to whom did you lose your virginity, my lady?” He said with a smug grin and stroked over her back with one of his hands while the other caressed her bottom.

“That is none of your business.” She had given up wrestling and now simply looked away from him. A frown appeared on her forehead once she felt the length against her harden slowly. Panic was visible on her face: she didn’t know what to do, or what she could do; this only made her feel helpless.

“Your father must have been unable to keep his hands off you..” He said teasingly and forced her to look into his eyes by holding her chin between his fingers. “Did you enjoy it?”

“That is disgusting.. My father is one of the most honourable men in Middle earth, clearly, unlike you!” She tried to hit him but her wrist was caught before her palm had hit his skin. She instantly tried to free herself by using her other hand but this one was caught as well as soon as she did so.

He allowed his free hand to slide down her gorgeous body, first along her breasts, then her belly. At last he let his hand slide between her legs and gentle but quickly started rubbing between her lips to make her stop wrestling.

She actually stopped once her clit was touched, which instantly was noticed by the dark lord, so he continued rubbing that particular spot. A blush covered her cheeks as she turned her head away again and became quieter. “S-stop this madness please..” She muttered but the hand between her legs only moved quicker. Somehow she was grateful this was happening in the water, for the water blocked Sauron’s sight of her full naked body.

“Oh but you are enjoying this.. You haven’t been touched for a while I see..” He kissed her shoulders a few times as he went further down to lick one of her nipples. He felt her body heat up slowly and widened his eyes as he suddenly heard a soft moan escape his lady’s lips. He shortly sucked on her hardening nipple and entered her with one finger, causing her to tense instantly.

“No n-no don’t!” She gasped and wrestled again but she wasn’t able to move herself at all. She cursed her body for betraying herself like this and tried to free her hands, which was nearly impossible.

He added a second finger and started scissoring her. He was rewarded with several moans and after a short period of time he allowed a third finger to slide into her. His own length almost had grown to its full size thanks to the beautiful sight he had.

He tossed her around and forced her on her knees so she partly was bent over the edge of the bath. He entered her and made her spread her legs some more before he placed his hands on her hips and started to move in and out of her mercilessly.

She screamed at first and tears filled her eyes before she closed them. His manhood was huge and she might be no virgin but she only had made love to someone a few times. It didn’t take long before she started enjoying it though, for the dark lord had found her pleasure spot quite soon and made her moan in pleasure. Her skin was slightly reddened because of the man’s strong grip and the heat in the room.

He only quickened the pace when he noticed she was starting to enjoy it properly and grinned when she fully gave in by leaning more onto her forearms. It didn’t take long for him to make her come and in only a few more movements he came as well. He gasped softly for a short while and pulled out of her with a relieved sigh. He looked down at her.

“Well, because you have been so sweet to me.. I will bring you back to a room where you can sleep.” He lifted her up and brought her all naked to his own room. Once there he placed her onto his bed, cleaned and dried her body and lay down beside her.

Arwen didn’t dare to say anything anymore and simply turned her back towards him before she fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
